Before He Disappeared
by GAforevermerder
Summary: We all know Percy is taken from Camp Half Blood, and Annabeth is devastated,but what about those two months before? This is a story of the two months of happiness they shared.
1. Summer With You

_ Every moment I spent with him seems so clear now, so clear now that he is so far away. I miss him so much it hurts. These memories, they cause me pain. But when I need him most, I close my eyes and I remember:_

I knocked on the Poseidon cabin; of course there was no answer. Chrion needed in us the big house for a short meeting. Percy did not answer so I pushed it open a bit, only for it to be pulled all the way open by Percy who was struggling with putting his t-shirt over his head; wiggling his arms rapidly. His brood chest showed and I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Here Seaweed Brain," I said as I pulled his shirt down. We've only been dating for a week, but it's like we were dating for years, just now we added in all the romantic parts.

"Thanks, Annabeth. I woke up… a little late," Percy mumbled. "Let's go," he said taking my hand, heading off towards the big house.

"Chiron, the camp is safe now," Percy told the centaur, who nodded in approval.

"Thanks to you Percy, but it's just a matter of keeping it that way till the summer. Then I suggest you spend some time with your mother, who is so worried about you. I know that this is your decision, but the camp is safe now, don't feel like you have to stay."

Percy nodded. "I…I," he looked at me. "I have to think about it," he said. I knew he did not want to leave the camp, after everything that happened; it's hard to believe that for once it would be safe.

"The same goes for you Annabeth, I don't want you to feel trapped. That is it you two," Chiron said as he nodded, Percy again grabbed my hand. "I am glad you two are more…friendly now," Chiron added with a smile.

Percy cleared his throat. "I came around to my senses," Percy told him with a smile.

"I see, I also see that you two are happy and that's all I could want," Chiron said as a smile spread across his face.

"You know, maybe we should leave camp. Go to school, be normal, or at least try," Percy said as we lie on the small stretch of beach, staring at the clouds later that morning.

I turned my head to face him. His green eyes met mine. "Maybe your right, get out of here for a little while," I said.

"My mom needs me," Percy said. "She needs to know I am okay, I need to spend time with her."

Percy was such a mama's boy, it was cute. He is the kind of guy who would never purposely break your heart because he respects his mother so much.

"Here's the thing. I don't know if I should stay in New York or go live with my dad," Annabeth got out. She did not want to leave him after they had just gotten together.

Percy's face changed to worry. "I don't want you to go, but Annabeth I can't stop you if that's what you want to do," he said, avoiding my eyes.

I shrugged. "We have a few weeks to figure it out right?"

Percy smiled, my favorite part of his smile were those dimples. I leaned in for a kiss, met his lips briefly, and then I whispered, "race you to the water Jackson."

I got up took off my cover up, and ran into the water. He looked a little stunned, and then he shook his head. "This is my turf Wise Girl," he said as he took off his shirt (the little piece of Aphrodite girl I had in me screamed _Oh my Gods_! ) Percy dived into the water and before I knew it he pulled me under.

He smiled; even in the sea I could see his bright green eyes. He created an air bubble for us, and he leaned in close and kissed me. This time I let him.

**Kay so, if you like it then review and I will write more. So yeah, let me know what you think. **


	2. Fall Plans

The sun was going down as we sat on the dock, summer was winding down, and soon it would be fall. I looked to Percy and smiled, he took my hand in his. I smiled as I looked towards the sunset. I had to tell him, I had to tell him whether or not I was staying. "Percy, I'm staying in New York, this is where everyone is. After everything, I am not going half way across the country," I said.

His face was hard to read. "I don't want you to just stay here for me. We have spent the fall apart before," Percy said worriedly.

Did he not want me here with him? "Percy, before things were not like how they are now," I told him. "New York, it's better for me. My father, he cares about me but he has his own life. I have my own life too…here," I told him.

Percy nodded, and relief flooded his face. "With me…" he added.

I rolled my eyes. "It just so happens that you are here, Seaweed Brain," I told him as I raised my eyebrows.

Percy laughed and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Common, the last campfire is tonight. Clarisse will never let us hear the end of it if we are late," Percy said as he jumped up holding out his hand. I smiled and took it, it was our last night here this summer, and we better make it worth it.

Everyone was there when we showed up, holding hands and laughing. "The love birds have arrived!" Clarisse shouted.

I shot her a glare and found a seat in between Rachel and Percy. Everyone was talking and eating their smores, getting their last words in before the summer ended. I always missed this place. It was home. "Seems like the summer just began," Rachel said.

Percy nodded as he shoved a marshmallow into his mouth. I nudged him in the ribs as he snickered with laughter. "Every summer goes by fast when you fight monsters," I told Rachel, who laughed.

"I guess so," she said.

Chiron said his goodbyes to all the campers and we left for our cabins. Percy walked me to mine; together we walked slow, taking as much time as possible. "I'll be going to that new boarding school, just out of the city. They have amazing architecture classes," I said as my mind began streaming of these beautiful buildings I've been working on.

He smiled and nodded. "It's where here you belong. Plus, that way I could maybe see you more," he said smirking.

I laughed and nudged him. He squeezed my hand, and together we found our way back to the Athena cabin. "See you in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain we are leaving together," I told him.

"There's my Wise Girl," Percy said, and then he suddenly cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I was suddenly proud of him, he made the first move. The kiss was passionate until my brother came by, clearing his throat, Percy broke the kiss and nodded to my brother.

"See you tomorrow," Percy said with a smile, before he disappeared.

I walked into my cabin I was harassed, but I just pushed it aside. For once, I was happy.

**Review? Thank you! Hope you liked. **


End file.
